


When the Flames Go Up

by justamuggle



Series: Fan_Flashworks Entries [4]
Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Companion Piece, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justamuggle/pseuds/justamuggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The flames in her soul sizzle out, then burst again. Companion to Chapter 47 of Insurgent—the second book—of the Divergent series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Flames Go Up

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge 28: Warmth

_“The factionless have all our guns.”_

The words I had spoken to Christina keep pounding in my head as the reality of our situation keeps crawling over my skin.

Somehow, out of all the possibilities, our choices have led us here.  

After everything we have worked for and even after Tori has killed Jeanine in cold blood, our world is still not safe. Despite the unnecessary death of the Erudite leader, I was hoping for a different feeling inside.

I hoped for warmth to fill my veins and for a fire to explode in my blood. When Tobias finally comes to my side, I had hoped that these expected flames would build. Despite the betrayal of Caleb—my own blood, my brother—his appearance should have also caused an inferno within me.

A volcano should have erupted when Tobias finally says, “you were right,” into my ear, crouched beside me on the floor of this chaotic lobby.

But I still have not made the death of Will and my mother and my father and all the innocents, worth it.

And his words and his smile and his declaration of how much he really does complete me, actually make the flame diminish even more, as if the oxygen has been taken out of my lungs. Our relationship can never prosper, especially since his bitch of a mother has just turned the factionless against the rest of us.

The reality of Evelyn’s confirmation of my suspicions has hit me hard. This is one time I desperately wished I hadn’t been right.

And the second that my ancestor, this _Amanda Ritter_ finishes her speech on that screen, the second she says her real name is Edith Prior— _Prior_ , my blood—that warmth rises and grows and creates new flames.

I have just erupted.


End file.
